


El carbono prevalece

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook es el hijo de Mark, literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Isharayar por haber inspirado este fic y por haber sido una gran beta. :D
> 
> Comencé a escribir esta histora en el kink meme, esta es la versión completa, corregida y aumentada.

********

Mark atravesó el campus de Harvard caminando como pato. Se sentía pesado, torpe, con las piernas hinchadas y con un dolor de espalda que nunca se le quitaba. Pero no había nada qué hacer al respecto más que esperar. Eran las consecuencias naturales de tener ocho meses de embarazo.

A su paso algunas cabezas voltearon a verlo. Mark ya estaba acostumbrado. El embarazo masculino era un suceso poco común. Mark sabía que no era el primero ni sería el último hombre embarazado en estudiar en Harvard, pero de momento era el único, lo que despertaba la curiosidad en todos los otros estudiantes.

Por fin Mark llegó a su salón. Buscó un asiento, pero era tarde y sólo quedaba uno disponible en la parte de arriba del auditorio. Antes de que Mark iniciara su lenta subida, una chica que estaba hasta adelante se levantó y le ofreció su lugar. Mark le agradeció y se dejó caer como costal de papas en el asiento, hundiéndose lo más posible en la cómoda silla acojinada. A su lado había dos mujeres que lo miraron con ternura y le sonrieron.

El profesor llegó, Mark sacó su portátil y se puso a trabajar. La clase era fácil, pero iba a faltar mucho en cuanto naciera el bebé. Quería aprovechar para adelantar todo lo posible. Sus padres habían insistido en que tomara un descanso y fuera a casa, pero Mark era testarudo y les había dicho que podía hacer las dos cosas: criar bebé y estudiar, sin ningún problema. Además de que no estaba solo, Wardo lo ayudaría.

La clase terminó y Mark intentó ponerse de pie, pero para variar no pudo por su gran vientre. Bufó enfadado; era una ballena varada. No le quedó más remedio que pedir ayuda a sus compañeras que estaban cerca.

–Disculpen, ¿me pueden dar una mano? –dijo señalando la razón que le impedía ponerse de pie.

Las chicas le sonrieron y ayudaron con gusto. Mark les agradeció y emprendió su camino, estilo pato, hacia su dormitorio. Mark pensó que era curioso que las mujeres que lo habían odiado por lo de Facemash, ahora lo vieran con simpatía. De hecho, el asunto de Facemash había traído toda clase de cosas nuevas a su vida, incluyendo su hijo.

Esa noche estaba enojado por el rechazo de Erica. No, no era que le interesara mucho, era una cuestión de orgullo herido. De hecho simplemente salían porque ella lo había invitado primero, y se suponía que en la universidad tenías que estar con alguien. Además de que él era demasiado cobarde como para decirle a la persona que realmente le gustaba lo que sentía por ella.

La noche de Facemash, después de que tiró la red de Harvard, después de que Dustin y Chris se fueron a dormir, Eduardo se quedó a su lado bebiendo cerveza. Sentado en su cama, contemplándolo con esos grandes ojos cafés llenos de sentimientos, de preocupación por él. El siempre atento Wardo.

–Mark, te vas a meter en problemas. Si necesitas ayuda, puedo testificar que no fue tu intención tirar la red – dijo y luego siguió bebiendo.

Mark giraba de un lado a otro en su silla. Se sentía placenteramente mareado y de muy buen humor. Era una mezcla de las cervezas que había estado bebiendo y la adrenalina de saber que su creación se había apoderado del campus en tan sólo unas horas. Él era el amo de la red. Él podía hacerlo todo. Envalentonado, se levantó de su asiento, tomó a Wardo de la camisa y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Eduardo le había gustado casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio, aún con sus ridículos trajes (¿quién va de traje a la universidad?) y su cabello perfectamente peinado, con su pinta de señorito de buena familia. Aparte de guapo, era simpático y muy inteligente, Mark no le habría prestado atención si no fuera así. Había capturado su interés desde esa ocasión en que se quedaron hasta tarde en la biblioteca hablando de algoritmos y teorías de economía. Pero claro, Wardo era popular, querido por todos, y Mark sabía que él no era precisamente el más agraciado de la universidad. Por eso se había contentado con tratarlo como amigo (y fantasear con él cuando estaba solo) y había intentado distraerse con Érica para olvidarlo. Pero no esa noche; al menos por esa ocasión, se daría el gusto de tocarlo como tanto había soñado.

Eduardo abrió muy grandes los ojos, asombrado. Mark esperaba que de un momento a otro lo empujara asqueado. Entonces podría echarle la culpa de todo al alcohol y seguir como siempre, pero para su sorpresa, Wardo le devolvió el beso con tanta intensidad que sus dientes chocaron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no querían romper el hechizo. Al poco rato estaban en la cama besándose frenéticamente, con urgencia, con ansia de aprovechar el momento antes de que tuvieran que cuestionarse qué hacían y por qué, palpando sobre la ropa, jalándola hasta quedar semidesnudos, sin camisa y con los pantalones abajo.

Mark sintió los húmedos dedos ensalivados de Wardo deslizarse en su interior, preparándolo con movimientos rápidos y recordó, intentó recordar, que debía tomar precauciones, que debían detenerse y buscar condones, pero la ola de placer que lo inundaba ahogó el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba, y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de las manos de Wardo sobre él, de sus labios dejando besos ardientes en su cuello, del calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose al rozar su piel desnuda. Mark lo había deseado tanto, por tanto tiempo, que sólo pudo gemir y entregarse por completo a ese instante donde sólo él y Eduardo existían.

Mark sintió que Wardo comenzaba a entrar en él para luego detenerse, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien. “No te atrevas a dejarme así”, pensó Mark, y movió las caderas hacia adelante y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Wardo, urgiéndolo a continuar. Eso fue todo lo que Wardo necesitó para proseguir y llenarlo por completo. Mark gimió ante la intrusión, Wardo era más grande de lo que esperaba, hasta en eso era perfecto el maldito. Pronto los dos establecieron un ritmo acelerado, con la misma pasión desenfrenada que habían tenido durante todo su encuentro. Mark deseaba poder permanecer así por siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la urgencia de terminar. Una rápida embestida de Wardo fue todo lo que necesitó para venirse con un orgasmo tan poderoso que sintió que veía estrellas frente a sus ojos. Wardo se movió unas veces más erráticamente en su interior y también terminó. Mark lo pudo sentir llenándolo con su semen antes de caer rendido y dormirse.

 

****

Mark se apoyó con fuerza en el pasamanos para subir las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Era un elefante subiendo una montaña. No podía esperar a que el bebé naciera, sentía que había estado embarazado una eternidad. Le parecía que habían transcurrido siglos desde el día en que las podía subir a paso ligero, con sus sandalias de plástico resonando en los escalones de madera. Ahora cada paso debía ser firme y lento, su torpeza no le permitía más.

 

Después de una extenuante subida, llegó a su puerta.

– ¡Hey Mark! – lo saludó Dustin desde el sillón y se puso de pie de un salto. Caminó hacia él y se agachó a la altura de su abultado vientre –. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? ¿Ya listo para salir a conocer a su tío Dustin?

Mark puso los ojos en blanco.

–Dustin, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Le estoy hablando al bebé, quiero que se acostumbre a mi voz y me reconozca cuando nazca.

–Seguramente allá dentro suena completamente diferente. Tal vez hasta lo estés asustando con tus gritos.

–¡No es cierto!

–Es muy probable –apuntó Mark con afán de molestarlo, se alejó de Dustin y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él.

Mark se sentó en su escritorio, prendió sus computadoras, se colocó los audífonos y se puso a trabajar en sus tareas pendientes.

Pasado un rato (o tal vez unas horas), Mark sintió que alguien le sacudía suavemente el hombro. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Eduardo, quien le sonreía cálidamente. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Mark, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó cuando se separaron.

–Hambriento. ¿Me trajiste de comer?

–Ensalada y tu sándwich de pollo favorito – dijo señalando una bolsa de papel.

Fueron a la cocineta a comer. Mark devoró su porción y robó una parte de la de Eduardo.

– Nunca pensé que te vería comer tanto –comentó Eduardo divertido.

–Es culpa de tu hijo –replicó Mark molesto, con la boca llena de pollo– tiene hambre todo el tiempo.

Antes Mark podía pasarse días enteros a base de cerveza, soda, Red Bull y regaliz. Ahora tenía que hacer las tres comidas del día completas, por no mencionar los antojos de madrugada. Wardo había tenido que salir a media noche en más de una ocasión a comprarle toda clase de cosas extravagantes como helado de malvaviscos y sushi. Mark metía las porciones de sushi en el helado y se las comía con placer, mientras Eduardo se estremecía del asco. Él sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito, pero no podía negarle nada.

–Ya pagué el depósito del departamento. Podremos mudarnos en un par de semanas. Le avisaré a los de la tienda para que lleven los muebles.

Mark asintió mientras seguía comiendo. Eduardo y él habían decidido mudarse a un departamento cerca del campus. Era pequeño, pero les serviría bien para criar al bebé hasta que se graduaran y pudieran costear algo más grande. Los hijos no eran nada baratos. Mark tenía suerte de que su familia lo apoyara, pero sabía que la de Eduardo, en especial su padre, no había reaccionado tan bien ante la noticia.

Después de que terminaron de comer, regresaron a la habitación de Mark a ver una película. La televisión de la sala era más grande, pero Mark se sentía cansado y quería recostarse en su cama. Cuando se dejó caer con un gruñido, Wardo se acercó a él y comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Mark suspiró aliviado. Las manos de Eduardo eran maravillosas, sabían exactamente donde ejercer presión y dónde deslizarse suavemente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Eduardo lo abrazó por detrás y rodeó su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

–Nuestro hijo, Mark, nuestro hijo– le susurró al oído.

Mark puso sus manos sobre las de él. Sí, era suyo, sólo de ellos dos.

***

 

Mark sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias. La verdad, en un inicio no lo pensó demasiado. Estaba bastante borracho. Pero ahora, con la luz del día pegándolo en la cara, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con las miradas de desprecio de prácticamente toda la población femenina de Harvard, comenzaba a arrepentirse. Un poco.

Lo que más le molestaba era que cuando despertó, Wardo se había ido. Mark sabía que no debía sorprenderle. Ninguno de ellos había estado en sus cinco sentidos. Sin embargo, hubiera querido que.... “No”, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza, “deja de pensar en esas tonterías”.

Mark vio a Eduardo cerca de la cafetería, platicando con una adorable chica asiática que le sonreía ampliamente y no dejaba de tocarlo y restregarse contra él, la muy zorra.

Mark apretó la mandíbula, se retiró e hizo todo lo posible por evitar a Eduardo el resto de la semana hasta que un día se lo topó de frente en la entrada de su dormitorio.

–Mark, um, hola...

–Wardo –le respondió por todo saludo.

–Escucha Mark, sobre el otro día, quería esperar a que despertaras pero....

–No tienes que darme explicaciones –dijo Mark rápidamente, mientras buscaba su llave–, ambos estábamos borrachos. Hagamos como que nada ocurrió.

–Oh. Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Eduardo viéndolo con tristeza–. Bueno, yo... tengo una clase.... Te veo después.

Mark abrió la puerta, entró, la cerró tras de él, se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta el piso, sintiéndose exhausto.

***

La vida de Mark no podía ser más miserable. Lo habían puesto a prueba por seis meses, todas las mujeres del campus le hacían notar su desprecio cada vez que lo veían, y ahora sin lugar a dudas iba a ser golpeado por dos tipos enormes.

–¿Mark Zuckerberg?

–Sí, soy yo, ¿insulté a sus novias o algo? –gruñó molesto, deseando que eso acabara pronto.

–No sabemos.

–No les preguntamos.

–Te estábamos buscando por otra razón. Somos Cameron y Tyler Winklevoss. Tenemos una propuesta que puede resultarte atractiva. Sabemos que hace un par de semanas lograste tirar la red de toda la universidad. Nos interesa que trabajes en un proyecto. Acompáñanos.

Intrigado, Mark los siguió hasta el prestigiado club Porcellian. Donde los gemelos le presentaron a su colega Divya y le explicaron en qué consistía el sitio que querían que codificara para ellos.

A Mark no le interesó lo que le proponían. Era una página de citas para los niños ricos. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que lo golpearan si los mandaba al demonio de inmediato.

–Déjenme pensarlo – les dijo antes de irse.

Les daría su respuesta cuando el infierno se congelara.

En realidad lo hizo una semana después, todo por culpa, de quién más, sino de Eduardo.

Mark iba saliendo de la biblioteca con un par de libros bajo el brazo. Maldecía a las tontas materias de humanidades que tenía que cursar. ¿A quién le importaba el arte? El código era en sí mismo un arte. El único que necesitaba en su vida.

Mark alzó la vista y vio venir a Eduardo. Se habían distanciado desde aquella noche, pero al parecer no había perdido el tiempo porque estaba acompañado de una chica asiática muy bella que se reía tontamente.

–Oye, Zuckerberg.

Mark volteó y vio venir a uno de los gemelos. Ni idea de cuál era.

–¿Has decidido si quieres trabajar para nosotros?

Mark miró de reojo a Eduardo, quien tenía la vista fija en él.

–He tenido mucha tarea y olvidé lo que me propusieron. ¿Podemos ir nuevamente al club para platicar?

–Claro, por supuesto –dijo el gemelo sonriéndole e indicándole el camino.

Mark lo siguió no si antes echarle una última mirada a Eduardo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

“Así es Eduardo, yo también puedo estar con gente atractiva. No era tan especial como crees”. Pensó Mark con satisfacción y se acercó más al gemelo, quien notó su proximidad, pero no dijo nada.

En el club Mark lamentó haberse comportado de una manera tan tonta. Nuevamente tenía que escuchar el ridículo plan de ¿Tyler?, de uno de los Winklevi. Al menos en esta ocasión no lo había dejado solo en la entrada. El gemelo había hecho una excepción y lo había invitado a subir a la sala que estaba en la parte de arriba.

–Si aceptas trabajar en el sitio, aparte del pago, podrás recibir otros beneficios –dijo sonriéndole de manera extraña y acercándose más a él.

–¿Beneficios? ¿Como cuáles? –dijo Mark, sintiéndose algo extraño al tenerlo tan cerca. Era demasiado rubio para su gusto (tenía algo por los morenos), pero no podía negar que era muy bien parecido.

–Como estos –dijo el gemelo y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Mark se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó. Besaba muy bien.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó cuando se separaron, jadeando. El Winklevoss tenía su mano en el muslo de Mark, y comenzó a moverlo hacia su entrepierna.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió Mark encogiendo los hombros. Después de todo, él no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie.

***

La alarma del teléfono sonó con chirriante fuerza. Mark sacó una mano de debajo del capullo de cobijas donde se encontraba, buscó el aparato y lo apagó. No tenía intención alguna de ir a clase. Se sentía exhausto y adolorido, más de lo que últimamente era habitual. Ya ni siquiera podía dormir bien: su enorme vientre no le permitía colocarse en una posición cómoda. Mark dormitó hasta bien entrada la mañana cuando las ganas de orinar lo obligaron a caminar como pato gordo hasta el baño donde una vez más deseó que su hijo naciera pronto: hacía tiempo que no se veía el pene.

El departamento estaba desierto. Dustin y Chris se habían ido a sus clases. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, Mark vio que en el celular tenía un mensaje de Eduardo diciéndole que iba a ir a una reunión del club Phoenix, que lo vería más tarde. Mark gruñó. Esos tipos del mentado club no le caían bien, eran un montón de pretenciosos que presumían el dinero de sus papis. Y no, nada tenía que ver que él alguna vez quisiera unirse, para nada. Jamás admitiría que se sentía celoso de Eduardo por haber logrado entrar, aunque fuera porque los del club buscaban diversidad. Era obvio que no tenían ganas de ser tan diversos como para admitir a un hombre embarazado. Eso sí hubiera sido progresista.

Mark refunfuñó un rato más bajo las mantas, pero su hijo tenía otras ideas y comenzó a patearlo, impidiéndole acomodarse en la cama. De mal humor, Mark se arrastró hasta la sala, tal vez algo de tele calmaría a su hijo. A medio camino, sintió un dolor intenso en la parte baja de la espalda y entre las piernas. Cayó de rodillas en el piso. Era como si se estuviera partiendo en dos. “Oh, no, no es posible”, pensó Mark sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de él, aún faltaban dos semanas más para el nacimiento. Una nueva ola de dolor le confirmó sus sospechas: estaba entrando en labor de parto.

–Demonios, demonios – maldijo mientras se ponía de pie con mucho trabajo, jadeando, y caminaba hasta su habitación en busca de su celular.

–Mark, te dije que iba a estar en una reunión del club Phoenix, no puedo hablar ahora –contestó Eduardo en voz baja después de varios intentos por comunicarse con él.

–¡¡Deja esa jodida reunión de inmediato y ven por mí al dormitorio, comenzó el parto!! –le gritó Mark entre jadeos de dolor.

–¡Oh, maldición! –Exclamó Eduardo y Mark escuchó que algo se rompía, como si Eduardo hubiera tirado algo ante la conmoción de la noticia– ¡Mark, no te muevas, voy para allá de inmediato!

–Y yo que pensaba ir a dar un paseo por el parque. ¡Claro que aquí estaré! ¿A dónde quieres que vaya con estas contracciones? ¿A dar a luz en la oficina del rector?

–¡Mark, no te exaltes, no es bueno para el bebé! ¡Practica las respiraciones que te enseñó la enfermera! ¡Ya estoy en camino!

–¡Apúrate si no quieres que tu hijo nazca cerca de los calcetines sucios de Dustin! –le gritó Mark una vez más antes de colgar. Él sabía que tal cosa no era posible. Eduardo llegaría con tiempo de sobra para llevarlo al hospital, pero no estaba de más que se diera prisa. El doctor le había explicado los partos de los hombres eran más largos porque el canal de nacimiento que tenían en el perineo tenía que dilatarse más para compensar la falta de caderas anchas. Llegó una nueva oleada de contracciones y Mark sintió que se humedececía: se le había roto la fuente. Empezó a respirar profundamente y se repitió a sí mismo que todo iba a salir bien. Eduardo lo llevaría al hospital donde lo sedarían para no sentir más ese dolor martirizante. Todo iba a salir bien.

 

***

Algo no andaba nada bien con Mark. Últimamente tenía que visitar el retrete muy temprano en la mañana para vaciar el magro contenido de su estómago. Las nauseas que lo invadían no lo dejaban en paz hasta el mediodía, cuando por fin podía comer un poco sin vomitarlo.

–Ugh, Mark, deja de beber tanto. Ya tienes varios días amaneciendo con resaca. –Le dijo Dustin asomando la cabeza al cuarto de baño, donde lo vio abrazado de la taza del inodoro.

–No he bebido nada. Creo que estoy enfermo.

–Probablemente es una infección estomacal. No me sorprendería con lo mal que comes.

–No he comido nada extraño. Déjame en paz, Dustin. No necesito consejos de salud de alguien que desayuna sobras de pizza de hace una semana.

–Uy, qué genio. Tal vez estés embarazado, eso explicaría por qué tienes un humorcito peor que de costumbre. –Dijo Dustin y se alejó, riéndose de su propia broma.

Mark abrió muy grandes los ojos. “Oh, mierda, no es posible”. Pensó mientras pegaba la frente a la fría superficie del retrete.

Una vez que se pudo levantar del piso del baño, Mark corrió a su habitación con piernas temblorosas y consultó el calendario. Hacía exactamente dos meses y dos semanas desde que había ocurrido lo de Facemash. Desde que él y Eduardo... “Mierda”. Su mamá se lo había advertido. El doctor se lo había advertido. Cuando entró a la pubertad descubrieron que era parte de la minoría de hombres que podía embarazarse “con la misma facilidad que una mujer”. Las palabras del doctor resonaban en ese momento en su mente.

***

Mark entró a la farmacia pálido como fantasma y moviéndose como autómata. Había viajado lo más lejos posible del campus. No quería encontrarse con ningún conocido. Llegó al pasillo donde estaban las pruebas de embarazo. Tragó saliva y tomó dos diferentes. ¿Cuál sería mejor? No tenía ni idea. Decidió llevarse ambas y de pasada a la caja cogió por costumbre un paquete de regaliz de cereza y un Red Bull. Mark miró la lata pensativo y la dejó donde estaba, substituyéndola por un Mountain Dew. Pagó sus cosas lo más rápido posible, intentando no fijarse en la mirada curiosa de la cajera, y regresó a toda velocidad a su dormitorio.

Una vez que estuvo en Kirkland, Mark se encerró en el baño y preparó las pruebas de embarazo. Las miró con nerviosismo, deseando al mismo tiempo que estuvieran listas rápido y que no dieran ningún resultado nunca. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, se formaron simbolitos en las pruebas. Ambos positivos. “Mierda”. Mark se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se sentó en el piso. “Mierda”. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él.

Después de un rato de considerar sus opciones, Mark supo lo que tenía que hacer. Las pruebas de embarazo caseras no eran ciento por ciento confiables, tenía que ir a un doctor. Él no tenía dinero para pagar los honorarios de uno privado y no quería ir a una clínica pública barata donde le hicieran mal la prueba. Necesitaba dinero. Necesitaba decirle a Eduardo.

***

– ¡Wardo, te odio! ¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa! –gritó Mark al sentir otra contracción que lo hacía doblarse del dolor.

– Mark, cálmate, el doctor dijo que sólo tienes que dilatar un poco más y te podrán sedar. Toma mi mano y respira conmigo, vamos, uno, dos, uno, dos.

Mark le apretó la mano como si quisiera arrancársela y jadeó con fuerza. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto para dormir por mil años hasta que desapareciera el dolor. Y por cierto que ese niño iba a ser hijo único, jamás en la vida volvería a pasar por ese tormento.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad en uno de los círculos del infierno, por fin sedaron a Mark y el doctor le indicó que estaba listo para dar a luz y que era hora de comenzar a pujar. Mark lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, apretando la mano de Eduardo, quien no se despegó ni un momento de su lado y lo animaba con dulces palabras. Con un último pujido, la habitación se llenó del llanto del recién nacido. Mark se sentía exhausto, y débil, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una enfermera le acercó a su hijo. Era pequeño, arrugado y rojo; para Mark no había niño más hermoso en todo el mundo.

Después del parto trasladaron a Mark a una habitación privada para que descansara. Mark durmió un par de horas y despertó con el ruido de Wardo entrando en el cuarto con un enorme globo azul decorado con un osito.

–Hey, Mark, ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo Wardo sonriendo al tiempo que acomodaba el globo cerca de la cama y después se inclinaba para darle un beso.

–Como si me hubiera arrollado un autobús –gruñó Mark intentando acomodarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aún partes que no sabía que podían doler.

–Te sentirás mejor después de dormir más. Por cierto, me comuniqué con tu familia, vendrán a verte en cuanto consigan un vuelo.

–Oh, ¿y tus padres?

–Mi mamá también va a venir pronto –dijo Eduardo visiblemente contrariado.

–Wardo, escucha....

Un toquido en la puerta lo interrumpió. Una enfermera entró con el bebé en un carrito.

–Buenas noches, es hora de que el bebé tome su primer alimento. Oh, usted es el padre, ¿cierto? –dijo al ver a Eduardo– ¿quiere cargar a su hijo un momento?

–Sí, por supuesto –respondió Wardo entusiasmado. Después de que el bebé naciera se lo habían llevado a los cuneros y no había tenido oportunidad de sostenerlo.

La enfermera tomó al pequeño y se lo pasó a Eduardo con cuidado.

–Sosténgale le cabeza. Así es, despacio.

Eduardo acunó al niño y lo miró embelesado.

–Hola, bebé, soy tu pai –le dijo con suavidad y le dio un beso en la frente.

El niño se agitó e hizo ruiditos de enfado.

–Oh, no, creo que lo molesté –dijo Eduardo mirando con preocupación a la enfermera.

–No se inquiete, es sólo que tiene hambre. Sr. Zuckerberg, ¿qué decidió al respecto?

–Le voy a dar pecho, por supuesto, estudios de la UNICEF y la Asociación Americana de Pediatría demuestran que es lo mejor para los bebés.

–Muy bien, ¿necesita ayuda?

–No, leí sobre el tema y asistí a pláticas prenatales. Si tengo algún problema, la llamaré.

–De acuerdo, regresaré en una hora para llevarme al niño – dijo la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

–Mark, ¿estás seguro de esto?

–Claro que sí –contestó mientras se desamarraba la bata del hospital–, ya te lo dije, todos los estudios prueban es lo mejor para el bebé, tráelo antes de que comience a llorar.

Eduardo le acercó al bebé y le ayudó a acomodarlo con cuidado. Los hombres que podían embarazarse no desarrollaban senos como los de las mujeres. En su caso les crecían un poco las mamas, como a los sujetos con sobrepeso. Mark pegó al bebé a su pecho y éste comenzó a succionar con fuerza, abriendo por momentos los ojos, que se veían azules.

Wardo contempló fascinado a su hijo. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil. Sintió un enorme deseo de protegerlo y asegurarse de que creciera sano y feliz.

–Es hermoso.

–Por supuesto.

–Estoy seguro de que mi padre va a entrar en razón y se va a sentir tan orgulloso como yo me siento.

–Lo sé –respondió Mark sonriendo. Estaba contento de ver que Wardo se sentía vinculado con su hijo y esperaba que ya no sintiera más el shock que tuvo cuando le anunció que estaba embarazado.

***

Era la noche del caribe en AEPi. Mark detestaba esas fiestas porque eran aburridas y tontas, a veces sólo iba a tomar cerveza y a hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre los asistentes, pero sabía bien que a los demás les divertían y que ahí estaría Wardo.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, lo vio junto a Chris y Dustin usando una ridícula camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de paja aún más absurdo. Eduardo lo saludó y se acercó a él bailando de forma tonta. Mark lo miró con impaciencia.

–Hey, Mark, no pensé que vendrías. Tengo algo importante que decirte: los del club Phoenix me seleccionaron. Es apena una de las cuatro etapas, pero de todos modos, es muy importante.

–Oh. –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Mark. Esto no podía estar pasando. Wardo entraba a un club final de los más prestigiosos y él quedaba preñado. El universo lo odiaba.

–Probablemente fue sólo porque querían algo de diversidad en los miembros –comentó Wardo intentando no darle muy importancia al asunto, aunque se veía emocionado.

–Sí, eso debe ser. Escucha, Wardo, vamos afuera, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.

–¿Afuera? Mark, está helando.

–No soporto ver ese video de las cataratas del Niágara que nada tiene que ver con el Caribe, además no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

–Mmm, está bien –cedió Eduardo y lo acompañó a la puerta trasera.

–¿Recuerdas la noche de Facemash?

Eduardo se puso tenso, por supuesto que la recordaba. Había intentado olvidarla, pero Mark siempre volvía a sus pensamientos.

–Creí que... que no querías hablar de eso, que deseabas fingir que nada había ocurrido.

–Aunque quisiera, si lo que sospecho es cierto no podremos olvidarlo nunca.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Mark?

–Yo... creo que estoy embarazado. He estado vomitando todas las mañanas, me siento con náuseas y débil todo el tiempo. Las fechas del inicio de mi malestar coinciden con el día que tú y yo tuvimos sexo sin protección.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que tú…? –balbuceó Eduardo totalmente sorprendido. Si la situación fuera menos seria a Mark le habría hecho gracia lo ridícula que se veía su cara, con sus enormes ojos de venado desorbitados y su tonta boca que se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua.

–Soy parte de la minoría de hombres que pueden embarazarse. Lo descubrió mi doctor cuando entré en la pubertad.

–¿Si ya lo sabías por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no tomaste precauciones?

–Porque estábamos borrachos y calientes. ¿Crees que estaba en condiciones de racionar? Joder, Eduardo, como si fuera la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que algo así ocurre.

–Yo... Tú.... –balbuceó Eduardo en shock.

–Antes de que sigas diciendo todos los pronombres, déjame informarte que hice una prueba casera y salió positiva. Pero esas cosas no son tan acertadas y están diseñadas para mujeres. Tengo ir a un doctor para confirmarlo. Necesito que me prestes dinero, por eso quería hablar contigo.

–Oh... –Eduardo pareció decepcionado, pero a Mark no le importó, estaba más preocupado por su situación que por los sentimientos de Wardo– Está bien, te daré el dinero. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–Si quieres –Mark se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba.

–Mándame un mensaje cuando tengas la cita e iré contigo –dijo Eduardo dando media vuelta para volver a la fiesta.

–Está bien. Oh, y seguramente sí fue algo de diversidad. No te sientas mal si no pasas a las finales.

–No, claro que no.

Mark lo vio alejarse y emprendió el solitario camino rumbo a su dormitorio.

***

El doctor confirmó con un ultrasonido las sospechas de Mark. Ahí estaba en la pantalla la prueba irrefutable de que dentro de él crecía un montón de células hechas de su ADN y el de Eduardo.

Mark salió del consultorio con folletos de qué hacer tanto si quería conservarlo como si no. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pero permaneció en silencio. Ni él ni Eduardo dijeron nada en el viaje de regreso a la universidad. Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio, Eduardo siguió a Mark a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

–Mark… –comenzó a decir con voz baja, como si no quisiera asustarlo.

–Lo quiero.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero tener al bebé. Es mío y no renunciaré a él. No te pediré nada, bueno, tal vez algo de dinero porque no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar mis padres, pero fuera de eso puedes fingir que no existimos y… –dijo Mark hablando a toda velocidad.

–Mark, escúchame –dijo Eduardo tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos– quiero hacer esto contigo. Es nuestro hijo. Te voy a apoyar en todo porque los quiero a los dos. ¿Me dejarás que esté a su lado?

Mark asintió intentando aparentar estar calmado, aunque sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. (Estúpidas hormonas). Eduardo sonrió y se agachó para besarlo. Mark le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó con fuerza. Podían hacerlo, estarían juntos en eso y nadie se interpondría entre ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

*******

–¡Hola, bebé!

–¡Qué lindo es!

–Arielle, sostenle bien la cabeza.

–Sí, mamá.

–Ella es tu tía Donna, tu tía Randi, tu abuelita y abuelito. Diles hola, bebé.

–Arielle, no lo muevas demasiado, acaba de comer y no quiero que vomite.

–Tendré cuidado, Mark. Cielos, quien diría que algún día te preocuparías tanto por alguien.

Mark gruñó y de mala gana permitió que sus hermanas siguieran jugando con el bebé. Lo iban dejar todo inquieto y él iba a tener que lidiar con él después de que se fueran.

–Mark, querido, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir a casa hasta que el niño haya crecido un poco? Hacerse cargo de un recién nacido es mucho trabajo. –Dijo la señora Zuckerberg mientras ayudaba a su hijo a acomodarse en la cama del hospital.

–Estaré bien, mamá. No soy el primer estudiante de Harvard que tiene que cuidar a su bebé e ir a clases.

–¿Ya tienes listo todo lo que necesitas?

–No exactamente, el niño nació antes de lo esperado y todavía no nos entregan el departamento.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras?

–Me voy a quedar con él en el dormitorio.

–¿Está permitido?

–No hay nada en el reglamento que diga que no. A Dustin y Chris no les molesta. Estuvieron aquí ayer y dijeron que con gusto me ayudarán a cuidar al bebé. Además será por poco tiempo.

–Está bien, si crees que lo mejor, nosotros te apoyaremos. Pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, eres bienvenido en casa.

–Lo sé, mamá, gracias. –En momentos como esos a Mark le daba gusto tener una familia como la suya. Podían ser ruidosos y entrometidos, pero siempre habían estado a su lado. Eran muy diferentes de la familia de Eduardo. La señora Saverin había ido a visitar brevemente a su nieto, pero su marido no. Al parecer estaba enojado porque Mark no era la clase de persona que le convenía a su hijo. Por suerte Eduardo tenía el dinero que había ganado invirtiendo en futuros de petróleo. Si el señor Saverin decidía suspender su ayuda financiera, podrían seguir adelante sin muchos problemas.

***

De todas las cualidades de Mark, el estilo y la pulcritud eran lo último que alguien mencionaría. A Mark le importaba muy poco su apariencia física, consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo arreglarse, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que elegir entre un variado guardarropa; media docena de jeans, unas cuantas bermudas, otras tantas camisetas de algodón y sus sandalias de plástico eran más que suficientes; le tenía tan sin cuidado lo que se ponía que en más de una ocasión había usado calcetines de dos pares diferentes sin darse cuenta. Por eso todos se sorprendían al ver lo guapo que siempre iba el bebé de Mark: bien bañado y peinado, con gorritos de osito, mamelucos decorados con números y cobijitas con nubes; todo de colores azul y blanco.

Eduardo era el primer asombrado de lo buen padre que era Mark. Recordaba que no hace mucho tenía que arrastrarlo a la cafetería para que comiera algo que no fuera atún en lata y Red Bull. O cuando lo había alzado en brazos, llevado al cuarto de baño, puesto bajo la regadera y abierto al agua (aún con Mark vestido) para obligarlo a tomar una ducha. Todo lo que Mark jamás se había preocupado por hacer para su bienestar, ahora lo hacía por su bebé. Desde que había nacido estaba completamente dedicado a él.

El bebé era la viva imagen de Mark. Tenía su misma piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rizado de color café claro. Para su fortuna, el aspecto físico era lo único que había heredado de él, en personalidad era igualito a Wardo. Siempre sonreía, le gustaba estar con las personas y hacer amigos. Cuando alguien se acercaba a saludarlo, abría sus ojos grandes y expresivos (como los de Eduardo) y comenzaba a hacer toda clase de ruiditos y balbuceos, al tiempo que movía entusiasmado sus manitas. El bebé era muy sociable, cariñoso y de buen temperamento, por eso nunca le faltaban niñeras. Siempre había alguien que se ofrecía a cuidarlo cuando Mark o Wardo tenían clases o alguna otra actividad. Dustin era el niñero más socorrido, seguido por Chris, pero en general todos en Kirkland se habían ofrecido a echar una mano. El bebé era como la mascota del dormitorio.

A veces, en las raras ocasiones en que nadie podía cuidarlo, Mark se lo llevaba a clases. Ponía el porta bebés reclinable en el asiento de al lado y lo mecía suavemente con una mano mientras tomaba notas con la otra. Algunos profesores habían puesto mala cara al inicio, pero los demás alumnos habían abogado por el bebé para que le permitieran quedarse. Era un niño tan lindo y tan bien portado que los maestros habían terminado prendados de él. Algunos hasta decían que era su alumno favorito. El bebé parecía fascinado con las lecciones y seguía atentamente con los ojos al profesor mientras mordía un juguete. Mark sabía que lo que le llamaba la atención era la voz fuerte y los movimientos del maestro, en especial cuando usaba diapositivas, pero a todos los demás les gustaba creer que el bebé también tomaba la clase.

Aún después de que Mark se cambiara a un departamento con Eduardo, el niño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el campus de la universidad. Eso lo llevó a ser conocido por todos los estudiantes. Él y Mark se volvieron famosos. Aunque no los hubieran visto en persona, todos en Harvard conocían la historia del alumno que se había embarazado y que ahora iba a clases con su bebé.

Así pues, Mark atravesaba diariamente el campus con su mochila en la espalda que contenía su computadora portátil y libros, la pañalera atiborrada bajo un brazo y su hijo junto a su pecho bien acomodado en un cargador de bebés. Nunca faltaba alguien que lo detuviera para conocer al niño. Era muy popular, en especial entre las chicas. Mark casi no recordaba lo que había sentido cuando a causa de Facemash todas las mujeres querían matarlo. Ahora no le hacían más que cumplidos por ser un gran padre y a su hijo por ser tan hermoso.

***

–Hey, Mark, ya llegué. Traigo la cena.

–Estamos aquí –lo llamó Mark desde la pequeña habitación que servía de cuarto del bebé y estudio. Mark estaba sentado en el escritorio, haciendo su tarea de programación con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a su hijo para amamantarlo.

Eduardo dejó la cena en la mesita de la cocina y fue a buscarlos. Entró al cuarto, caminó hacia ellos, le dio un breve beso en la boca a Mark y otro en la cabecita al bebé.

–Llegas tarde –le reclamó Mark.

–Lo siento, la clase se alargó y luego había mucha gente en el restaurante.

–¿Me trajiste el espagueti sin ajo?

–Sí, lo pedí sólo con tomate.

A Mark le gustaba el ajo, y las especias en general, pero no quería que su leche tuviera mal sabor y mejor se abstenía de comer esas y otras cosas que le agradaban. Todo fuera por el bien de su hijo.

Mark se levantó y fue a la cocina. Había solamente un contenedor de espagueti.

–¿No vas a cenar, Wardo?

–No puedo, hay una reunión del club Phoenix a la que debo ir. Cenaré allá.

–Oh, en ese caso, cámbiale el pañal al niño y ponle el pijama antes de que te vayas –dijo Mark y le dio al bebé.

–Mark, ya sabes que eso no se me da bien.

–Wardo, muero de hambre y no puedo cambiar al bebé y comer al mismo tiempo –le replicó Mark y se llevó una porción de la pasta a la boca.

–Está bien, lo haré –dijo Eduardo y caminó hacia el cuarto del bebé–. Ven, mi menino, uf, cómo pesas, cada día estás más grande, pronto estarás del tamaño de tu pai.

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que estaba enojado con Wardo. Él quería mucho a su hijo, de eso no cabía duda, pero a Mark le molestaba que casi nunca cooperara con su cuidado. Era verdad que no era muy diestro en esas tareas, Mark sabía que iba a tener que ponerle otra vez el pañal al bebé una vez que Eduardo se fuera, pero aun así, a Mark le daba la impresión de que Wardo creía que con comprarle todo lo necesario al bebé y jugar un rato con él hacía su parte. Además de que estaba el estúpido club Phoenix. Seguido tenían alguna ridícula actividad que requería la presencia de Eduardo. Él le decía que le convenía ir porque hacía contactos con posibles socios de negocios, pero para Mark no era más que un pretexto para irse de fiesta. Hacía siglos que Mark no salía a algún sitio. Desde que se embarazó todo había sido bebé y bebé. No se arrepentía de todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo, pero le gustaría que Eduardo lo ayudara más con su crianza.

–Listo, bebé cambiado y acostado. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto –dijo Wardo y le dio a Mark un beso rápido en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

–No lo haré –gruñó Mark por lo bajo, pero Eduardo cerró la puerta y no alcanzó a escucharlo.

Después que terminó de cenar, Mark le puso bien el pañal al bebé y lo arrulló hasta que se durmió. Luego regresó a terminar su tarea, pero no avanzó mucho porque no se podía concentrar: una idea le daba vueltas en la mente. Había encontrado en Internet una convocatoria para un trabajo de verano en una empresa desarrolladora de software en Palo Alto, California. El plan para el verano era que Eduardo se fuera a Nueva York a una pasantía que ya tenía y que Mark se fuera con el bebé a casa de sus padres en Nueva Jersey. Mark no estaba tan seguro de querer pasar esos meses sin hacer nada. La idea de irse a California era atractiva, le permitiría ganar experiencia y un sueldo. Aunque no le faltaba nada, Mark sabía que los niños necesitan muchas cosas, y él también quería tener dinero para comprárselas conforme fuera creciendo. Mark mordisqueó una pluma y leyó nuevamente los requisitos para el puesto, estaba más que seguro que lo obtendría. Tomó una decisión: iría aunque Eduardo se opusiera.

****

Mark se movió incómodo en el asiento. No estaba acostumbrado a estar en restaurantes elegantes. Otra razón de su molestia era Christy, quien también se había invitado a la cena. Ella se había sentado casi que a la fuerza entre él y Eduardo, y claro, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas sugestivas.

 

Todo había sido culpa de Wardo. Cuando Mark le había informado de sus planes, éste se había negado categóricamente. Aparte de no querer que se llevara tan lejos a su hijo, también desconfiaba de la empresa y el trabajo que ofrecía, parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Después de una larga discusión, Eduardo había sugerido que se reunieran con una persona que conociera cómo se movían las cosas en Palo Alto. Él sabía que su amiga Christy tenía contactos en esa ciudad y le había pedido que le consiguiera una cita con Sean Parker, un programador famoso que también había estado de becario cuando era joven y que se encontraba en la ciudad de viaje de negocios.

A Mark no le agradaba la idea de deberle favores a Christy, se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Eduardo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Así fue como terminaron todos en un elegante restaurante en medio de un silencio incómodo, esperando a Parker.

 

–Tarda demasiado –se quejó Eduardo–, eso no habla bien de esa gente de Palo Alto, es informal.

–El tipo es famoso, tiene una agenda ocupada, no seas tan exigente con él –lo defendió Mark. No conocía a Sean, pero se solidarizaba con los de su área.

–Hola a todos, soy Sean Parker –dijo el susodicho cuando por fin apareció haciendo su entrada triunfal. Se presentaron y de inmediato comenzaron a platicar sobre el tema.

–Eduardo no confía en las empresas de Palo Alto –lo acusó Mark.

–Oh, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, son muy profesionales, además, Mark, revisé el trabajo que me mandaste, eres un genio, tienes gran talento, estoy seguro de que te van a adorar –dijo Sean sonriéndole brillantemente.

–¿También van a adorar a nuestro hijo? –comentó Eduardo con cierta agresividad.

–¿Hijo?

–Tenemos un bebé de seis meses –aclaró Mark–, a Eduardo no le parece seguro que lo lleve conmigo.

–Oh, con más razón debes probar suerte en Palo Alto, Mark. Es una gran oportunidad para desarrollarte profesionalmente y así poder darle un mejor futuro a tu hijo.

–Sigue sin parecerme bien que....

–Entiendo tu dudas, Eduardo –lo interrumpió Sean–, pero permíteme que les cuente algunas anécdotas de cuando yo estaba de becario.

Sean procedió a contar diversas historias interesantes o graciosas que tuvieron fascinados a Mark y a Christy. Eduardo no podía dejar de pensar que una gran parte de lo que contaba eran patrañas.

Al término de la cena, después de acompañar a Christy a su departamento, Mark y Eduardo volvieron al suyo. Dustin se había quedado cuidando al bebé; ambos dormían tranquilamente, el niño en su cuna y Dustin en el sillón. Mark y Eduardo fueron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta para no despertarlos.

–Mark... –comenzó a decir Eduardo.

–Antes que digas lo que sé que vas a decir, quiero que lo medites bien. Tú te vas a Nueva York a hacer el trabajo que querías, pero te enojas si yo deseo hacer lo mismo. Eso no es justo, Wardo. Sean nos aseguró que no habrá ningún problema en Palo Alto, él sabe lo que dice, ya ha estado ahí.

–Sean no me agrada, es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

–Como sea, piénsalo bien, Wardo –gruñó Mark y se acostó dándole la espalda.

***

Mark miró por la ventana de su antiguo dormitorio en Kirkland, estaba lloviendo. Había ido a visitar a Dustin y Chris. No tenía ganas de ir a su departamento y toparse con Eduardo. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos desde su encuentro con Sean. Mark quería irse a Palo Alto, pero no podía hacerlo sin el apoyo de Eduardo, necesitaba dinero para rentar una vivienda y para la manutención del niño. No podía pedirles más a sus padres, ya era suficiente con que siguieran pagándole la colegiatura de Harvard y con el extra que le mandaban para cosas del bebé. Mark frunció el ceño. Si no lo hubiera tenido, podría hacer lo que quisiera… El niño se rió y Mark volteó en dirección a él. Dustin, Chris y el nuevo compañero de habitación estaban sentados en el piso jugando con él y sus muñecos de peluche. Mark sonrió. No, no cambiaría a su hijo por nada del mundo. Ya encontraría la forma de entrar a una empresa de informática, tarde o temprano.

Un toquido en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Dustin se levantó a abrir y Eduardo entró en la habitación.

–¡Wardo!, ya casi no te vemos desde que eres un ocupado padre de familia –lo saludó jovialmente.

–Hey, Dustin. Chris.

El bebé lo reconoció y alzó los bracitos para que lo cargara. Eduardo lo hizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mark lo miró fríamente.

–Mark, tenemos que hablar. –Volteó hacia los demás, quienes los veían con curiosidad–Vamos al pasillo. – Eduardo caminó hacia Chris y le dio al bebé. Mark lo siguió de mala gana.

–Si vienes a decirme que otra vez tienes que ir en la noche a hacer algo del club Fénix en lugar de cuidar al niño como prometiste para que yo pueda terminar mi tarea te juro que…

–No, espera, Mark, no es nada de eso. –Lo apaciguó Eduardo– Toma, esto es para ti –dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

Mark lo miró aún molesto, pero abrió el sobre y examinó su contenido.

–Eduardo, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó entre confundido y esperanzado.

–Es dinero para que rentes una casa en Palo Alto y una cuenta de banco para los gastos que el bebé y tú tengan mientras estén allá.

–Wardo…

–Tenías razón, Mark, he sido muy egoísta. Los extrañaré durante el verano, pero es justo que los dos busquemos nuestro desarrollo profesional.

Mark lo abrazó con fuerza. Eduardo lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Eduardo deseó que el verano pronto llegara y se fuera para que volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 3

*****

El sol de California brillaba con fuerza. Mark entrecerró los ojos y se hizo sombra con la mano. En la alberca jugaba Dustin con el bebé, quien usaba un salvavidas en forma de foca. Al niño le encantaba el agua, pataleaba con fuerza y movía contento sus manitas regordetas.

–Dustin, no lo alejes demasiado de la orilla.

–Claro que no, Mark. ¿Verdad que tu tío Dustin te cuida bien, bebé? ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es tu tío favorito? –Dustin le hizo muecas graciosas al bebé y éste rio con alegría y salpicó agua.

Mark enfocó la videocámara y siguió grabando. Quería capturar los mejores momentos de las primeras vacaciones de su hijo. Hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien. La empresa donde estaba trabajando era muy importante y siempre tenía algo interesante qué hacer. Rentaba una linda casa con alberca junto con Dustin y otros compañeros de Harvard que también habían entrado a la misma compañía. Lo único que no le agradaba era tener que dejar a su niño en la guardería. Sentía que nadie podía cuidarlo mejor que él. Pero al parecer el bebé estaba contento de hacer amigos de su edad, así que Mark trataba de no darle importancia. Y también… extrañaba a Wardo. Se hablaban por teléfono con cierta regularidad, pero no era lo mismo. Eduardo le platicaba entusiasmado sobre las posibles inversiones que podría hacer gracias a los contactos que estaba consiguiendo, de las cosas que podrían comprarle a su hijo con eso, y ahorrar para su educación. Mark sabía que eso era importante, pero también le gustaría que Wardo estuviera a su lado.

Mark sintió que el sol pegaba con mucha fuerza. Era hora de salir de la alberca. Aunque le había embarrado a su hijo prácticamente medio frasco de protector solar, no quería arriesgarse a que se quemara.

–Voy a darle un baño al niño.

–Bien, yo seguiré aquí, creo que intentaré montar una tirolina usando la chimenea.

–Si rompes algo, lo pagas, Dustin –le advirtió Mark, no quería problemas con el casero que le ocasionaran gastos innecesarios.

Mark entró a la casa, bañó a su bebé, lo secó y lo alimentó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Un rato después, escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del techo y cosas que se rompían en el área de la alberca. Mark salió apresurado a ver qué ocurría y se encontró con que Dustin había derribado parte de la chimenea y roto el vidrio de una mesa. El timbre sonó y Mark lo miró enojado.

–Si es alguno de los vecinos quejándose, te las verás conmigo.

Mark abrió la puerta y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Sean Parker.

–¡Sean! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba con mi amiga en la casa de al lado. ¿Está todo bien? Escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte.

–Sí, el idiota de Dustin tiró la chimenea con su tirolina. Um, ¿quieren pasar?

–Sí, gracias.

Ambos entraron y Mark les invitó una cerveza. Se sentaron en el sillón cuando de repente Mark escuchó que su hijo lloraba. Se levantó de inmediato a ver qué le ocurría. No estaba mojado, probablemente se había despertado con la conmoción y ahora estaba molesto.

–Oh, así que ese es tu hijo. Es muy lindo. –Dijo Sean sonriéndole.

–Es más lindo cuando no está llorando –respondió Mark meciendo al bebé para que se quedara dormido otra vez.

–Déjame intentarlo, soy bueno con los bebés.

Mark le dio a su bebé con algo de desconfianza.

–¿Tienen lavadora?

–Sí, por aquí –le indicó Mark–. No lo vas a echar dentro, ¿cierto?

–No, cómo crees, te voy a mostrar un truco para calmarlo. Tráeme su porta bebés.

Sean echó ropa que estaba desperdigada por el cuarto, prendió la lavadora y puso al niño sobre ella, bien sujeto en su sillita. El bebé se mostró sorprendido y poco a poco dejó de llorar.

–A los niños les gustan las vibraciones. Otra opción es sacarlo a pasear en auto, el movimiento y el cambio de paisaje los distraen.

–Vaya, no sabía eso. Eres bueno con los bebés.

–Te lo dije –le sonrió Sean orgulloso.

Mark tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido. Una vez que estuvo en la cama, regresó para platicar con Sean y su amiga. Les contó de su trabajo en una empresa de informática y de todo lo que había estado haciendo durante el verano.

–¿Y Eduardo? –Preguntó Sean–. ¿Él dónde está?

–No vino, consiguió un trabajo de verano en Nueva York.

–Oh… ya veo… –respondió Parker estudiándolo de una manera muy particular.

Después de un rato de animada charla, Sean y su amiga se despidieron. Él prometió que volvería en otra ocasión para invitar a Mark a tomar algo.

Un par de días después, Sean llegó por la tarde para cumplir su promesa. Mark casi acababa de llegar de trabajar, se sentía cansado y no quería dejar solo a su hijo, pero Sean lo convenció haciéndole ver que hacía mucho que no se daba un tiempo para él. Dustin y los otros compañeros prometieron cuidar bien al bebé y Mark accedió a regañadientes.

Terminaron yendo a un ruidoso club nocturno. Mark no tenía intención de bailar, pero le agradó cambiar de ambiente por un rato. Se sentía relajado con la cerveza que estaba tomando y contento de escuchar las interminables anécdotas que Sean tenía sobre el mundo de Silicon Valley.

–Mark, ¿no te alegra haber salido? Te ves demasiado tenso, tu vida consiste en escuela, trabajo y tu bebé.

–Amo a mi hijo, haría lo que fuera por él –dijo Mark poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Hey, Mark, nadie está diciendo lo contrario. Tu bebé es adorable. Es sólo que… por lo que me has contado, eres el único que se ocupa de él. Eduardo siempre anda en sus propios asuntos, en su club Phoenix y no te ayuda para nada.

–Él… le compra todo lo necesario al bebé….

–Eso puedes hacerlo tú sólo. Mark, con tu gran genio y brillantes ideas, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar este mismo verano un mejor trabajo, con un buen sueldo para que mantengas a tu hijo y le des todo lo que necesita. Así no tendrás que estar dependiendo de los caprichos de Eduardo

–Sean… –protestó Mark incómodo, no le agradaba que hablara mal de Eduardo.

–Está bien, no diré nada más, pero piénsalo. Puedo presentarte a mucha gente poderosa que te ayudará a progresar en Palo Alto. La idea que tienes para una red de contactos en línea es muy buena, lo que he visto del código es genial, más de una empresa estaría interesada en comprártelo.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre las ideas de Mark y Sean terminó convenciéndolo de desarrollar y vender alguno de sus proyectos.

***

Mark invitó a Sean a quedarse con ellos. Le agradaba bastante, tenían ideas muy similares en lo que se refería al mundo de la tecnología y además era bueno con su hijo. Mark le había encargado que lo recogiera de la guardería y cuando regresaba a casa siempre lo encontraba bañado, con ropa limpia y alimentado con papillas de manzana y otras cosas saludables apropiadas para su edad.

–De verdad que sabes lo que haces en lo que se refiere a bebés –dijo Mark. Ambos estaban en la cocina, Mark tenía a su hijo en las rodillas y lo entretenía con un juguete mientras Sean le preparaba cereal de arroz para que cenara– ¿Tuviste muchos hermanitos o algo así?

–No… Yo… Um… También tuve un hijo.

–Oh, no sabía. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Mark sorprendido antes de poder reflexionar que el tema podía ser delicado para Sean.

–Con su otro padre. Él es quien tiene la custodia. Solamente puedo verlo unos días al mes.

–Oh… Pero si eres tan bueno con los niños.

Sean se encogió de hombros.

–Para el juez eso no fue suficiente. El padre de mi hijo tenía más dinero, pagó mejores abogados que me hicieron quedar como alguien irresponsable, como un mal ejemplo para él.

Mark asintió sin saber qué decir y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a su hijo. Que se lo quitaran sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

***

El verano transcurría rápidamente entre mil y una actividades que Mark tenía pendientes. Él y Dustin estaban trabajando juntos en el proyecto de red de contactos en línea, asesorados por Sean.

Eduardo le avisó a Mark que usaría unos días feriados para ir a visitarlos. Mark prometió ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

En un día en que caía un aguacero torrencial, Eduardo llegó a California. Terminó empapado porque tuvo que buscar un taxi en medio de la lluvia. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Mark, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Sean le abrió la puerta, y lo peor: estaba cargando a su bebé, quien se veía muy cómodo entre sus brazos.

–¡Wardo! –lo saludó entusiasmado Dustin.

–Hey, Dustin. ¿Dónde está Mark?

–Está durmiendo. Tuvo mucho trabajo y estaba exhausto –le informó Sean y comenzó a mecer al niño.

Eduardo frunció el ceño y extendió los brazos para que Sean le diera a su hijo. Éste se lo entregó, Eduardo le dio un beso en la sien y se alejó de Sean.

–Hola, mi menino, ¿extrañaste a tu pai? ¿Sí?

El bebé le sonrió y balbuceó contento. Eduardo se alegró de que aún se acordara de él. Estaba muy grande, había crecido en el tiempo que no lo había visto.

–¡Wardo! –Mark llegó de repente y lo saludó dándole una nalgada. Estaba realmente feliz de que hubiera llegado.

Eduardo volteó a verlo y Mark pudo observar que estaba empapado.

–Wardo, ¿qué te pasó?

–Se suponía que tenías que ir a recogerme al aeropuerto –le reclamó molesto con voz dura.

–Oh, ¿qué hora es? ¡Sean, tenías que despertarme!

–Estabas agotado, Mark, quería dejarte descansar, has trabajado mucho en el proyecto especial.

–Oh, cierto, el proyecto. Dustin, enséñale a Wardo lo que hemos estado haciendo.

–Mark, ¿podemos hablar? –dijo Eduardo con voz tensa.

–Sí, dime.

–En privado.

–Está bien, vamos al pasillo.

Sean se acercó a Eduardo, pero éste lo ignoró y le dio el bebé a Dustin.

Eduardo siguió a Mark al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–Mark, ¿qué está haciendo Sean aquí? –le reclamó Eduardo molesto.

–Lo invité a quedarse, es un buen amigo, nos está asesorando a Dustin y a mí para desarrollar un programa, además me ayuda con el niño.

–Eso es lo peor de todo. Ese tipo no es confiable, lo he investigado y tiene un pasado turbio. Tiene que irse. No me gusta que esté cerca de nuestro hijo.

–Pues al menos pasa tiempo con él –replicó Mark molesto.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tú no te ocupas lo suficiente de nuestro hijo, me dejas todo el trabajo y te vas a tus asuntos. Sean siempre tiene ideas de cómo criarlo mejor.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando he estado todo el verano en Nueva York trabajando para mantenerlo? –gritó Eduardo exasperado.

–Esa es tu excusa ahora, pero en Harvard igual siempre tenías algo que hacer y me dejabas sólo con él. Y ahora que alguien me ayuda a hacer todo lo que tú siempre te negaste, te enojas y quieres echarlo –replicó Mark igualmente enojado.

–Él y yo no podemos estar en la misma casa.

–La puerta está abierta, Eduardo.

Eduardo abrió muy grandes los ojos, incrédulo.

–¡Bien, como quieras! –gritó y salió velozmente de la casa hacia la fría lluvia.

***

Eduardo caminó con paso firme hacia al banco. El piso recién pulido rechinaba bajo sus pies.

Estaba furioso con Mark por haberlo corrido de esa manera. Y todo por ese tipejo. Bien, si no lo quería ahí, no tendría nada de él.

***

Mark miró temblando de rabia el documento que le habían dado en el banco donde le informaban que habían congelado su cuenta. Se estaba quedando sin dinero para los gastos del niño y había intentado hacer un retiro cuando le dijeron que su tarjeta ya no era válida.

Por suerte Mark había conseguido un trabajo magnífico al venderle su proyecto de red de contactos a Peter Thiel, un conocido de Sean, y ser nombrado la persona a cargo de desarrollarlo. Pronto le darían un adelanto y tendría dinero otra vez, pero si no hubiera sido así, ¿qué habría sido de su hijo y de él? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si el niño se hubiera enfermado y no tuviera recursos para llevarlo al doctor?

La ira se apoderó de Mark. Si Eduardo podía quitarle el dinero tan tranquilamente, también podía quitarle a su bebé. Recordó lo que había ocurrido con Sean y su hijo y se estremeció. No permitiría que le hicieran lo mismo. Arrugó el papel y tomó una decisión.

***

–Mark, lo siento, estaba enojado y quería tu atención –se disculpó Eduardo por teléfono–. Fui muy egoísta, me olvidé de todo, de mi hijo, por mi odio hacia Sean.

–Está bien, Eduardo, te entiendo. No te preocupes, ven a California y lo olvidaremos todo.

Eduardo voló a Palo Alto para pasar unos días con su hijo y Mark. Su visita fue muy placentera, el sol brillaba, el clima era estupendo, el niño le sonreía y lo mejor: no había rastros de Sean.

Eduardo se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala jugando con el niño cuando Mark se acercó.

–Wardo, necesito que firmes estos papeles. En la guardería me piden que el niño tenga seguro médico y para contratarlo es requisito la firma de ambos padres.

Eduardo los firmó distraído y siguió jugando con su hijo.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nació? Era tan pequeñito, y míralo ahora –dijo Eduardo sonriendo, acariciando los rizos del bebé.

Mark tragó saliva y le sonrió con tristeza.

***

Eduardo volvió a Harvard para continuar con sus estudios. Mark le había dicho que se iba a tomar un semestre para trabajar con Thiel y luego regresaría. Por eso Eduardo quedó estupefacto cuando Mark le informó por e-mail que pensaba dejar la universidad y mudarse para siempre a California.

–¡Mark, no puedes quedarte por siempre! ¿Cuándo voy a ver a mi hijo si está al otro lado del país? –le reclamó Eduardo cuando por fin lo localizó en su celular.

–De todos modos casi no estabas con él, no creo que lo extrañes tanto –le respondió Mark con una voz cuya frialdad era amplificada por el teléfono.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡También es mi hijo! ¡Tengo derecho a estar con él!

–No de acuerdo a los papeles que me firmaste.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Te los mandaré por fax. Adiós, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer.

Eduardo esperó todo el día los documentos, y cuando el ruido del fax lo despertó de madrugada, los leyó con la vista borrosa sin poder creer lo que decían.

***

Eduardo caminó velozmente por el moderno edificio de la empresa donde trabajaba Mark. No iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran así tan fácilmente. Al llegar a su oficina, se topó con la desagradable presencia de Sean.

–¿Dónde está Mark? –le preguntó enojado.

–Está muy concentrado programando –dijo Sean y le señaló a Mark, quien estaba en un cubículo cercano, con los audífonos puestos y tecleando a mil por hora.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Eduardo y se acercó a Mark, tomó su portátil y la estrelló contra el escritorio.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –le reclamó gritando.

–Eduardo…

–¿Es por el club Phoenix? ¿Estabas celoso porque no entraste y yo sí?

–Es lo mejor para mi hijo, ya me demostraste que tus impulsos egoístas son primero. Pudiste haberlo puesto en peligro al dejarnos sin dinero.

–Más vale que te busques un abogado, porque no voy a regresar por unos días de visita, voy a regresar por la custodia completa –le gruñó Eduardo y se alejó antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

***

Mark odiaba a los abogados. En su opinión todos eran unos pretenciosos chupasangres que se pagaban sus lujosas oficinas y caros trajes manipulando la codicia ajena. Pero no le quedaba más que lidiar con ellos ya que no sólo tenía que enfrentar una demanda por la custodia de su hijo por parte de Eduardo, sino también de los estúpidos gemelos Winklevoss.

Todo había sido culpa de un tonto reportaje para el Crimson, el periódico de Harvard. Habían contactado a Mark porque iban a sacar un escrito sobre exalumnos que estaban trabajando en el ramo de la informática. Mark no era un egresado, pero había estudiado ahí, y la empresa de Thiel era los suficientemente importante como para que les interesara incluirlo. Lo habían entrevistado por teléfono y le habían pedido una foto reciente, donde de preferencia estuviera en su oficina. La única que tenía a la mano era una que le había tomado Dustin junto con su hijo un día que lo recogió temprano de la guardería y lo llevó al trabajo. Al editor le encantó la idea del joven adolescente padre soltero que se abre camino en el mundo profesional y la publicaron en grande en el periódico. Los Winklevoss la vieron, se acordaron que habían tenido que ver con Mark y les entró la duda sobre su paternidad, o eso decían.

Claro, hasta ahora se les ocurría que podía ser suyo, ya que su hijo estaba más grande y hermoso, no lo pensaron cuando necesitaba pagar cuentas del hospital y cuando el bebé lloraba de madrugada para que le cambiaran el pañal. Los Winklevoss no se dignaron a voltear a ver a Mark una vez que éste les dijo que no iba a trabajar en su tonto proyecto de citas y ahora venían a reclamarle a su bebé. Seguramente se estaban vengando porque los había despreciado.

A regañadientes Mark había aceptado el consejo de sus abogados y se había entrevistado con Eduardo para establecer una alianza contra los Winklevoss. Necesitaba que declarara que se había acostado con él mucho antes de conocer a los gemelos.

–Mark, ¿qué significa esa demanda? –le reclamó Eduardo cuando lo tuvo de frente en una ruidosa cafetería. Mark lo había citado en un lugar público para que no le armara una escena.

–Sólo quieren hacerme quedar mal.

–Júrame que no es verdad lo que dicen.

–Claro que no, no es de ninguno de los dos.

–No te acostaste con ellos, ¿cierto?

–….

–¡Mark!

–Con uno de ellos, o tal vez con los dos porque no puedo distinguirlos. Y no me mires así ni me reclames nada, que en ese tiempo tú andabas con tus chinas.

–Oh, Dios, no es posible que ahora ni siquiera esté seguro de la paternidad del bebé. Es decir, es muy rubio, bien podría ser de alguno de ellos…

–Escucha, Eduardo, deja de hacer dramas –le habló Mark con voz dura, estaba perdiendo la paciencia–, es niño es tuyo, te lo aseguro. Basta con que veas los gestos que hace, es igualito a ti. Además, te recuerdo que estamos peleando su custodia, lo más fácil sería decir que no eres el padre para que perdieras todo derecho a él.

Con eso Mark convenció a Eduardo de que declarara a su favor contra los gemelos.

A fin de cuentas, Mark logró que los Winklevoss lo dejaran en paz. No le agradó pagarles para que lo hicieran y no volvieran a decir nada del asunto, pero eso era mejor a que ensuciaran su nombre y lo hicieran quedar como un fácil que se acostó con los dos, que era cierto, pero no quería que eso afectara a su hijo cuando creciera y se enterara de la historia. No, lo mejor era callarlos legalmente desde ahora.

En cuanto a Eduardo, tuvo que darle parte de la custodia. Eso no hacía muy feliz a Mark, pero su hijo estaba sano, creciendo cada día más, era el niño más guapo y querido de la guardería, lo tenía a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y eso era lo único que importaba.

FIN


End file.
